Double Trouble with one More
by Izzy Jizzy
Summary: Three new mutants have shown up on the Cerebo. Who aare these mysterious people. What do they want. And can they use there powers. All questions and more may not be answered in this book
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer: I do not own any of these YADDA YADDA YADDA. I own my ideas BLAH BLAH BLAH. I own my made up characters AND DONE. CUT. WATER BREAK EVERY ONE.**

* * *

Xaiver sat at the Cerebo scanning for any new mutants. Jean and Scott stood next to him. "Anything yet?" Scott asked. Xaiver sighed. Taking the Cerebo helmet off his head he turned to Scott. "Just because you want it to happen doesn't mean it will. And just because you ask every 5 minutes doesn't mean that it will change. Now I need you and Jean to go start class." Both Jean and Scott groaned. "But Xaiver" Jean whined.

"Kids. I know that you know that I know that Storm knows that Kitty knows that Nightcrawler knows that Wolverine knows that their are three new mutants somewhere in Bayville. But you can't just go out hunting the mutants with out knowing where they are. So you are just going to have to wait. I will tell you when I find them. Now go start class. And tell the others too." With that he turned his back on Jean and Scott. Mumbling they left the Cerebo.

As soon as they opened the door Kurt, and Kitty fell over making it obvious that they were listening in. They quickly stood up pretending nothing had happened. "Sssooo?" Kurt asked. "Did they find the mutants?"

"Yeah. Did they?" Kitty shouted from beside Kurt.

Jean and Scott looked at each other and sighed "Nope" said Jean "He wants us to start class. You might as well go and alert the others." Sighing with all there heads down the went off to start class.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean and Scott were sitting glumly at their desks while they watched their students take a test. As soon as they received Xaivers message smiles of glee spread across their face. They jumped up and shouted and ran out the door. All their students sat at their desks with stunned expression across their face. "Does this mean we still have to take a test!" Shouted Bobby, but their came no reply. In Jean and Scotts class room turned into Mass Chaos. Jean and Scott ran to the X-Jet where Kitty, and Kurt where already waiting.

"So" said Kurt "What are you waiting for. Lets get this party started." He held Jean's hand and both of them Chaos in a puff of bluish blackish smoke. Kitty pulled Scott through the door. Scott flew the plane upward and turned on the invisibility. "So whats the direction again?" Scott asked.

Jean sighed "Don't you ever listen it is 39º54'28.42"N and 74º09'44.00"W. Did you put that down." Jean asked

"Yup" Scott replied. "Heading that way now." after 10 minutes Scott informed them that they were really close. "We are?" Kitty asked. "This doesn't look like a place that any body would go in. I mean where will the live? The only space was that clearing and nobody lived or even walked over there for months."

"I know. I thought that Xavier had made a mistake and led us here by accident. But what's the harm and looking around." Scott said while landing the X-Jet. They all got out. "Follow me. Make as little noise as possible. They could be here but we will neve know." Slowly and as quietly as possible the moved to the clearing.

"When will we get there." Kitty hissed from in between her teeth. "These." She paused for a moment as if she was deciding what she was going to say. "Things every where." She continued. The only reply she got was a bunch of "'SSSHHHHHH's" She frowned and shut her mouth.

THey stood at the mouth of the clearing. There they could see a stone hut. "Should we go and look inside?" Scott asked. His question was answered when a boy walked out of the hut. He was followed by another boy and a small girl. All the X-Men held there breaths willing them not to be seen. The two boy's looked around. Their eyes passing right over where the X-Men were hiding. The girl slowly turned in a circle her eyes resting right where the X-Men where hiding. And they stayed there.

"Hear anything? Do you see anything?" The tallest boy asked. The tallest boy was around Scott's hight. He had fair hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with short blue jeans.

"Nope" said the second boy. He was a head shorter than Scott he had straight brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that had a bunch of flames sown into it. He was wearing reddish orangeish pants "What about Tommi?" The first boy asked "Do you see anything Tommi."

The X-men held there breath. They now knew that they would be found out. Tommi turned her head from where the X-Men. "Nope." She said I didn't see nothing." Tommi also had brown hair. Her hair reached up to her shoulders. It was wavy. She was a head shorter than the second boy. She was wearing a Miami Heat #3 shirt. It was too big and the end of it reached just above her knees. She was also wearing Kaki cargo pants. Her eyes were gray. Completely gray. There were no iris's or nothing.

"Okay. Joey, Tommi. Lets go." The first boy said. Joey followed going inside the hut. Tommi gave one last look at where the X-Men were hiding then ducked inside the hut.

Kurt was the first to move. He stood up and stretched. "Do you think she was trying to protect us?" He asked. "Because she was looking straight at us."

Scott leaned back against the tree. Jean and Kitty sat down next to him. Kurt sat behind the tree infront of the other three. "Do you think she was even looking at us?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked

"Well she could of just been looking in our direction. She may not of seen us." Scott explained.

"Good point" Kurt said. That pretty much ended the conversation. There was a crack of a branch behind them. Immediately they were up on their feet. "Whose there?" Kurt asked. A burly figure emerged fromt the woods.


End file.
